Dulces agrios con gusto a decepción
by MegumiChan144
Summary: Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Lucy había empezado a salir con L, pero eran demasiado distantes, el vivía para su trabajo. Lucy podía tener todo lo que quisiese en aquella mansión, sin embargo, lo único que quería era tenerlo a el...(LxOC)


Ella se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la lujosa sala, sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus temblorosas manos. Sus ojos hinchados mostraban lo evidente, había estado llorando.

-Lucy..._ Una mano se apoyo en su hombro.

-Buenas noches, Watari…_ Dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco.

-Sigues llorando en secreto, ¿Verdad?_ No articulo ni media palabra_ Pequeña eso no es bueno…deberías…deberías hablar con el…_ Ella gruño.

-¿Hablar con él? El siempre está ocupado para hablar conmigo, siempre pone su trabajo antes que a mi…_ Se calló unos segundos_ A veces creo…que no le importa.

-No digas eso…El te quiere mucho, solo que no sabe demostrarlo…pero no dudes que te quiere, Lucy_ La chica tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Está bien, Watari… No te preocupes por mi_ Formo una pequeña sonrisa artificial, pero no engañaba al anciano, que ya a ese punto la conocía muy bien.

Watari se retiro en silencio, ya no tenía nada que decir.

Volvió a quedarse sola como siempre, por más que Watari venía a verla muchas veces durante el día, ella pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en soledad.

¿Y a él le importaba eso? No.

Toco la puerta de la habitación, al no recibir respuesta entro lentamente.

-¿L…?_ El estaba concentrado en su computadora, sentado en cuclillas, como siempre, y comiendo unas roscas bañadas en chocolate.

-Hola, Lucy, ¿Qué necesitas?_ No desvió su mirada de la pantalla.

-Q…quería saber si querías ce…cenar conmigo…_ Su voz se volvía temblorosa al enfrentarse a él, sabía que él la rechazaría de nuevo.

-Estoy ocupado, cenare aquí hoy.

-"Lo sabía…"_ Se dijo a si misma_ L…qui…quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

-Hoy no puedo, otro día será_ Siempre le respondía lo mismo, siempre recibía palabras llenas de indiferencia y desinterés.

-Es…está bien…_ Salió de la habitación limpiándose los ojos, no le gustaba llorar en frente de alguien y muchos menos de él.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Lucy había empezado a salir con L, pero eran demasiado distantes, el vivía para su trabajo. Lucy era una chica muy inteligente y audaz, pero a la vez tierna y amable, era lo que había despertado el interés del joven detective, sin embargo, no había muestras de cariño. Ella tenía todo lo que pudiese querer en aquella mansión, cualquiera cosa que ella pedía lo tenía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero lo único que quería estar con L.

….

Era la madrugada, cerca de las 4 am. Lucy estaba en el baño sentada en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

-A él no le importo…Soy solo un adorno de repisa, no significo nada…_ Las lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas y no parecían tener control.

Se levanto de pronto, quería dormir unas horas antes de ir a la universidad, así es, ella estudiaba e iba un año adelantada gracias a su inteligencia tan privilegiada, pero no lograba igualarse a L de ninguna forma, por supuesto. Limpio un poco sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abrió, para su sorpresa, del otro lado L esperaba que ella saliera del baño.

-A…ah…L…Ya salía…_Agacho la cabeza para que no notara sus ojos húmedos y paso al lado suyo en silencio.

L estaba paralizado en su lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¿Ella estaba llorando?

Se había quedado sin palabras, ver a Lucy en ese estado sacudió su corazón, no podía creerlo.

….

Se despertó unos minutos antes que su despertador sonara. Se levanto lentamente y estiro los brazos, pero se sintió rara, la cama pesaba más de lo normal. Giro la cabeza y se encontró con un dormido L junto a ella. Su cuerpo se tenso completamente.

¿Qué hacia el allí? Era muy inusual que L durmiera con ella, mas bien, era muy inusual que L estuviera cerca de ella.

Aprovecho para verlo atentamente unos minutos y corrió un mechón de cabello que había cubierto su pálido rostro. No entendía como alguien podía gustarle tanto, como podía ser tan necesario para ella, pero así era, estaba más que enamorada de él. Se acerco a él procurando no despertarlo y hundió su rostro en su cabello, para lograr percibir su olor. Era único, inigualable, inexplicable; No podía explicarlo en simples palabras, hasta su olor la enamoraba. L comenzó a moverse un poco y ella se aparto rápidamente, mientras el abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Bu…buenos días, L…_ Logro pronunciar torpemente. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, tenerlo tan cerca, le provocaba unos nervios inexplicables.

-Buenos días, Lucy_ Dijo algo incomodo, tenerla tan cerca era extraño para él, no es que no le gustara, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado.

Ella se levanto lentamente y se saco la remera con la que había dormido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Desnudarse frente a un hombre es indecente_ El le había dado la espalda, se sentía más incomodo aun.

-Pero tú no eres un "Cualquier hombre", eres mi novio…_ Su voz empezó a quebrarse_ Supuestamente…

L no respondió, estaba pensativo.

-Bien…me iré al baño_ Agarro su uniforme y se entro al baño.

Luego de cambiarse, tomo un rápido desayuno y se despidió cordialmente de Watari.

-Hasta luego, Lucy…_ L apareció, repentinamente, en la sala.

-A…adiós…

….

-¡Lucy!_ De repente desperté de mi trance.

-Ah…Matt… ¿Qué ocurre?_ Lo miro despreocupada.

-La clase termino, tonta_ Dijo él mientras sacaba la lengua_ ¿En qué pensabas?

Matt y Lucy eran compañeros desde el comienzo de las clases, pero ellos ya se conocían ya que él estaba relacionado con L, pero ahora eran más cercanos.

-N…no importa_ Se levanto con cuidado_ ¿Nos vamos?

-Lucy…algo te ocurre…_ Ella lo interrumpió.

-Escuche que abrieron una nueva cafetería a tres cuadras de aquí, te invito un café_ Sonrió animada, Matt prefirió seguirle el juego.

-Sabes que no me gusta el café, tonta_ Ella resoplo.

-Bien, bien… ¿Y un té?_ El asintió_ Pues vamos…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Matt sabía bien lo que le ocurría a Lucy, pero quería que ella se lo contara. Lucy era algo desconfiada y le costaba mucho abrirse con las personas.

Luego de hablar de puras tonterías un buen rato, se despidieron.

-"Matt es muy amable…"_ Pensaba ella. De hecho, Matt había logrado despejar la mente de Lucy miles de veces, siempre la distraía y la hacía sentir mejor

Llego a su casa agotada, había caminado demasiado. Watari siempre le insistía a Lucy que él podría ir a buscarla cuando quisiera, pero ella prefería caminar, no quería estar sentada todo el día, además, disfrutaba el paisaje.

Se acomodo en una de las sillas, junto a la mesa que estaba en el jardín, junto a la piscina. Tenía una sombrilla para que el sol no la molestara y pudiera hacer sus deberes tranquilamente. Solo le costó media hora terminarlos, que aburrido.

Tenía el resto del día libre, siempre buscaba cosas con que entretenerse, pero nada le bastaba. Decidió encerrarse en la sala de música, donde tenía sus instrumentos. Lucy tocaba el piano, la guitarra, el bajo, el clarinete, la flauta, el saxofón, la tuba, el violín, el violonchelo, el xilófono y la trompeta; pero lo que ella mas amaba en el mundo (Además de a L) era tocar su guitarra eléctrica. Watari se la había regalado en su cumple años y la mando a hacer especialmente para ella. Tenía un atractivo color azul majorelle, decorada con unas líneas onduladas de color negro.

Lucy comenzó a tocar con suma tranquilidad, con sus melodías lograba expresar lo que sentía y se sacaba un gran peso de encima. Sentada en el balcón, compartía con el viento una canción de profunda tristeza, sin embargo, ella se sentía mejor haciendo eso.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Watari? Pasa…_ Ceso con su música y vio como el anciano entraba con una bandeja de plata, con una taza de café encima y un pequeño tarro con azúcar.

-Pensé que tal vez querías un poco de café, querida_ Watari siempre la había tratado con un particular afecto a Lucy, era como su pequeña hija.

-Gracias_ Dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en el kotatsu (Mesa japonesa)

-Veo que ya dominas a la perfección tu guitarra_ Expreso orgulloso.

-Pues…no hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera por tu regalo, Watari_ Le agrego incontables cucharadas de azúcar a su café_ Muchas gracias…

-No tienes que seguir agradeciéndomelo, Lucy…_ Ella tomo un sorbo de café_ Por cierto…Falta poco para tu próximo cumple años

-Si…_ Se desanimo un poco.

-¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

-Watari…Ya sabes lo que quiero, pero no…no sucederá…_ Su voz comenzó a apagarse. El se acerco y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda.

-No te sientas mal…Estoy seguro que él se acordara_ Tomo otro sorbo de café, un poco más largo.

-No me hare ilusiones otra vez…_ Manifestó ella apesadumbrada.

Como siempre, Watari ya no sabía que decir, ella tenía razón.


End file.
